Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image coding technology, and more particularly, to a method and a device of image-properties-based adaptive filtering in an image coding system.
Related Art
The need for images of high resolution and high quality has recently been increasing in various fields. As the resolution and quality of an image is improved, the amount of data in the image is also likewise increased.
Due to the increase in the amount of information, devices with various performance and networks of various environments are emerging. With the emergence of devices with diverse capabilities and networks of diverse environments, it has become possible to use the same content at varying levels of quality.
Specifically, due to the fact that the image quality that the terminal device can support is diversified, and the network environment that is constructed becomes various, in some environments, images of general quality are used, while, in other environments, images of higher quality are available.
For example, a consumer who purchases video content from a mobile terminal may view the same video content on a larger screen and with a higher resolution using a large screen for home use.
In recent years, as broadcasts with HD (High Definition) resolution are being served, many users are already becoming accustomed to high resolution, high quality images, etc. In addition to HDTV, service providers and users are paying attention to UHD (Ultra High Definition) or better services that have more than four times the resolution of HDTVs.
As a result, a restoring picture filtering method for enhancing a subjective/objective image quality is required.